


It's a Long Way To Capernaum

by Regndoft



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regndoft/pseuds/Regndoft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the lives they've come to live, respites are few and far between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Long Way To Capernaum

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "War!Doctor/Jacobi!Master, Capernoited (slightly intoxicated or tipsy)" on Tumblr.

“I was there once, you know,” he said as he put down the glass “back when I was so fond of _celebrities_. Back when I was _young_.”

“Really.”

“Really. Of course, had no control over the old girl back then. Ended up 43 years out! The Romans were still there though. A very hospitable people, despite that, I must say; I’ve never had to turn down so much wine—didn’t drink often towards the end of that incarnation, you see.”

The Master examined what the Doctor had said – because it _was_ the Doctor, no matter what the old fool had to say about it - and lifted his own glass. 

“You’re thinking of Capernaum,” he said before taking a sip from the seagreen glass. Around them, people of various sizes, shapes and colours were trying to discreetly peer out form behind the fine curtains that separated each table in the bar. Despite the remarkably diverse amount of species there, humanoids were relatively rare in this part of the system. The Master paid them no heed.

The Doctor paused. “So I did,” he admitted somewhat grudgingly. “Capernoited in Capernaum, hah!”

He emptied his glass, not noticing the look of distaste on the Master’s face. Fine wine was a rare luxury during a war that the Master intended to take full advantage of before he was shepherded from this end of the galaxy to another. The Council still sent escorts sometimes, despite the numerous locks and remotely activated security protocols they’d installed in his battle TARDIS.

He’d tried to escape once, which was how he’d ended up in this body. He’d thought he was invincible at first, the Time Lords’ affairs nothing more than tedious distractions from his own work, but he’d grown over-confident and paid for it. The shackle that was the War was beginning to chafe.

The Doctor was the same as ever, though. Perhaps a tad morose, true, but no less the Doctor, and no more willing to spend quality time with the Master than his former selves. Which was why the Master was planning on taking careful advantage of his current frivolity. 

“I saw you in Alexandria,” the Master said. “Your first incarnation, I mean. The Mim were a distraction, of course, although one you dealt with admirably.”

“Really?” the Doctor said, despite having been there. “Tell me about it.”

He raised the bottle again, and the Master smiled a thin smile despite himself.

**Author's Note:**

> The Mim incident the Master mentioned is a reference to the Big Finish audio play [The Library of Alexandria](http://bigfinish.com/releases/v/the-library-of-alexandria-753).


End file.
